Thank You
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: During the secret celebration of Princess Bubblegum's birthday, Marceline didn't expect something in return from the princess herself. Will this 'thank you'gift be Marceline's big one? What's this 'secret' gift Bubblegum had given the vampire to? Short Bubbline oneshot, with a surprise at the end.


**Hey guys****! TSR here, with of course, another oneshot!**

**Well, I guess that's it. Enjoy this cute, short little Bubbline fluff. Because I enjoyed it myself! **

**I do not AT, Pen and CN does.**

* * *

"Marceline, this is the best spaghetti I've ever had in my life!"

Bonnibel beamed, actually liking my homemade cooking. She smiled brightly, digging in the bowl of spaghetti in her hand. She ate like a carnivore, a term Simon would say if I ate too fast and made a mess on my face. I smiled, both at Bubblegum and Simon. I love them both, they held a special place in my heart.

"Really?" I asked, can't tell if she was telling the truth or not. "This is obviously my first try cooking at something, other than sandwiches."

She giggled cutely. "Marcy, I'm serious. This is really good. And hey, everybody has their first," She said honestly as she gave me a small peck on the cheek. I didn't hide the blush that was appearing on my face, and chuckled.

"Okay, Bonni. Thanks for being honest. You should thank Simon, he helped me cook for your birthday," I said, thanking Simon in my mind on how he has been extremely helpful to me. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll thank him too. How are you two been doing?" She asked inquired, which I only shrugged as a response.

"It's been pretty great," I said happily. "He and I have been really close since he got his sanity back. And I thank you, my dear, on helping getting it back."

She blushed and chuckled slightly. "Marcy, please stop it. You have thanked me enough."

I smirked, and set my bowl of spaghetti on my side. I leaned towards the princess, our nose nearly touching. I could feel her warm breath (and the scent of spaghetti sauce) on my face. She looked surprised at first, but realized what I was doing and wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Then, why don't you repay me then?" I asked seductively, licking my lips in a very teasing matter. She smirked, and let her forehead touched mine.

"And repay you, I will." She said before her lips met mine softly. There were no tongues this time, which I don't want to. All I want is a passionate and loving kiss from the princess herself. I smiled as we deepened the kiss. Her soft, pink lips crushed on my pale ones. They felt good. I hold back the urge on sucking the pink out of them.

We broke the kiss for air, our forehead still touching. I licked my lips, and chuckled slightly. I sighed. "I could taste the spaghetti on your mouth."

She blushed, and looked down clearly embarrassed. I could hear her mutter an apology. I laughed.

"It's okay, princess. Let's just continue eating." I suggested, thinking it would made her feel a lot better.

"Yeah, lets." She said, grabbing her bowl and continued eating. I followed her after.

* * *

Minutes had passed, and we finally finished eating the homemade spaghetti. We lay down on top of her pink, soft bed. Well technically, she was laying her head on my lap while I was gently stroking her bubblegum hair. Who knew they were soft, like real hair? We stayed in the position for like eternity, well I wish it was. I continued gently stroking her hair while staring at her. She's definitely a true beauty. No wonder Finn fell for her, she's so beautiful. Not to mention her intelligence.

It was a long, peaceful silence, as no one didn't nor planned to interrupt us on our private time. I was startled when the princess suddenly shot up from my lap.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I wanted to give you something!" She exclaimed excitedly, and jumped off the bed. She ran towards her drawers, rummaging through tons of things. I sat there, confused. What was she so excited about? I mean, it's not my birthday today, it's hers. So, why was she giving me something even though it's supposed to be the opposite?

She finally grabbed some kind of box that was wrapped by a red bow, well I think that's what it looked like. She shut the drawer loudly, and hid the 'box' behind her. I raised an eyebrow, and floated towards her.

"Um Bonni, why are you giving me a present? I mean, it's your birthday," I asked, still confused. "Well, I guess this is a way of saying thank you," She said, slowly revealing the 'present' in her hands. She hand it to me, wearing a smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't resist her way of smiling, so I sighed and slowly grabbing the present. Her smile grew wider, and I'm beginning to get curious of what's inside this present that mad her so happy.

"Okay, princess. I still don't know what makes you worked up about some present," I said casually, slowly opening the box. I looked up at her, and she nodded happily and told me to open it. I shrugged and opened it I did.

It only made me so surprised. No wonder she's so giddy when she hand it to me.

Inside of the present, was… Hambo. The Hambo I had when I was a small child, the time when Simon gave it to me when I was all alone, in the middle of destruction. The Hambo I cherished the most, and felt my heart break when Ash sold it to a witch, just to get some stupid wand I don't really care much about. The Hambo I've been searching for years, but finally gave up on it. My heart beats rapidly, as I took it out from the box slowly. I looked at the features; they're still the same. Its eyes patched with buttons, its body dirty just how it used to be. Its knitted smile, its long arms. It's really Hambo. My Hambo.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, as I continued to stare at the stuffed toy in my hand. "How…" I tried to speak, but was still speechless. "How did you…"

"It was pretty simple, actually," I heard Bonnibel said. "I confronted Ash about the whereabouts of Hambo. It was difficult at first, but I finally managed him to spill the beans. He gave me a map on the witch's residence afterwards. It took me for days to search it, and finally found it in some dense forest. Luckily, the witch died from hunger, and Hambo was just sitting on her desk filled with witchcraft."

"So, yeah," Bonni said, she might saw my eyes tearing up and asked me. "Marcy, are you okay-"

I cut her off by lunging towards her, giving her a surprise embrace. I sobbed loudly on her shoulder, with Hambo on my hands. I could feel her arms slowly embracing me back. I continued to cry out tears of joy, as the princess continued to rub my back. I muttered out words that wasn't audible to the princess, including me.

"What, Marcy? I didn't hear," She asked. I pulled out from the embrace, and sniffed. I wiped a few tears in my eyes and smiled happily to her.

"Thank you. So, very much," I said, happily looking down at Hambo. She smiled, wiping a tear that was trickling down my cheek. She gently kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome, Mar Mar," She jested. We both shared a shot laugh before we went into a tight embrace once again.

I couldn't be any happier than I was today.

* * *

**And that's it! Peebles found Hambo, yay! Clap everyone. Thanks for reading. Leave a review, favorite, and follow if you enjoyed!**

**I'm off. Ciaoooo!**


End file.
